Noche de estrellas
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Esta historia NO ES MÍA. Es de un amigo que no quiso hacerse una cuenta, así que no me acusen de plagio ni nada. Me declaro absoluta desconocedora del fandom y de los personajes :c ...pero espero que les guste, y le ayuden con apoyo para animarlo a futuros fic ;) (Starcream y Alexis...advertencia por temas para mayores)


**Nota de Lechuga: **Ya lo dije, esta historia no me pertenece, ni es mi intención acapararla. Solo es una especie de favor que le hice a un amigo (VladTurunen), el verdadero autor (que no quiere hacerse una cuenta en fanfiction por x motivos, allá pregúntenle ustedes XD) Aparte de unas cuántas comas locas XD absolutamente nada de acá abajo me pertenece (¡Ni siquiera conozco el fandom ni los personajes! e.e) Espero que les guste y le dejen sus comentarios, para incentivarlo a que siga escribiendo :)

* * *

::::

**Nota del autor:** Es mi primer intento de fanfic, así que no sean crueles. La verdad tener amigos escritores en mi face me inspiró y me salió esto. espero que les guste, la redacción y la ortografía no son mis fuertes, así que desde antes me disculpo.

Después de ver Transformers Armada y Energon decidí darle un tiempito en la línea de tiempo a esta pareja muy dispareja y la razón a mi parecer del sacrificio de Starscream, ya que cuando decidió proteger a los humanos solo Alexis se ve resaltada en sus recuerdos, como si ella fuera de una gran importancia para él.

Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. Si fuera mío Starscream sería el supremo gobernante del universo.

**Advertencias:** Mechanofilia gráfica, si no les gusta pasen de largo la parte marcada como "zona pervertida" y disfruten lo demás.

Let`s Read!

* * *

**Noche de estrellas**

**Autor: **VladTurunen

**~.~.~**

Alexis salió a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Starscream que se perdía en el horizonte subida a su motoneta minicon e ignorando la sugerencia de Hot Shot, quien no tuvo tiempo a detenerla. Mientras tanto el Seeker ahora azul estaba recostado sobre las metálicas rocas de Cybertron mirando fijamente a Unicron con una fija expresión de odio y tristeza. Él, un transformer _¿Sería el testigo de la extinción de su raza?_ Pero lo que más le aquejaba era que él era el único que sabía realmente en el peligro en el que se encontraban, pero no podía hacer nada para que le crean; los Decepticons se burlaban de él minimizando el problema, los Autobots no confiarían en él nunca aunque hasta hace poco fueron compañeros _¿Es que acaso estaba condenado a sufrir por siempre la desconfianza de todos?._

Bueno, no de todos. Estaba ella. Pese a ser una asquerosa orgánica, ella tenía una confianza ciega hacia él pese a ser un Decepticon, pese a que él desprecie a los humanos, pese a que él podría matarla con una sola mano si él lo quisiera...ella estaba ahí por alguna razón cuando las cosas se volvían difíciles para él.

Un grito se escuchó llamándolo, esa suave y frágil voz que se acercaba desde abajo gritaba su nombre.

—¿Alexis, que haces aquí? —interrogó muy sorprendido acercándose a ella con cuidado.

—Te estaba buscando Starscream, debo confesarte algo —dijo ella algo apenada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con una expresión de confusión.

—El collar… no es de una piedra de cybertron, te mentí… es de la roca de Marte que tú me regalaste. Es que me daba pena confesártelo, sobre todo pensando que un detalle así no sería importante para ti —se descargó con una mezcla de pena y melancolía. Quería decirle aún más cosas pero tenía miedo al rechazo ¿Tal vez? Ella se sacudió la cabeza, que idea ridícula había tenido ¿Por qué el debería rechazarla si solo son amigos? O al menos eso cree ella, pero algo en su corazón reacciona cada vez que él está cerca.

—No era necesario que me mientas Alexis, contrario a lo que piensas si es importante para mi. Pareciera que eres la única persona que realmente confía en mí, y en estos tiempos difíciles no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí —respondió sincero con una expresión amable bastante rara en el— pero… no debiste haber venido hasta aquí, podrías habérmelo dicho en cualquier otra ocasión.

—No es solo eso —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a sus ópticos—. Tengo miedo…

—En primer lugar Cybertron es un lugar muy peligroso para un ser humano, debiste haberte quedado segura en la Tierra —dijo él secamente, retomando su personalidad usual.

—No tengo miedo por mi, sino por ti y los demás Transformers. Pero… en especial tú. Pese a que supuestamente seamos enemigos, no podría soportar que algo te pasara Starscream —de repente se quedó callada, instintivamente hablo más de lo que debía _¿Era eso lo que realmente sentía? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de un enemigo? ¿De un ser alienígena de diez metros de alto, y más importante aún...estaba enamorada de una máquina?_ Ella misma tomaría de loca a cualquier persona que le dijera lo mismo pero estaba sucediendo.

—No sé qué decir Alexis. Realmente no esperaba esto, pero debo agradecértelo entre otras cosas más que me has dado, incluso esperanzas. A veces siento que si no estuviera ahí ya habrías muerto en el fuego cruzado, y es algo que no puedo permitir que suceda. Odio a tu raza, en sí ustedes los humanos me parecen asquerosos, pero contigo es diferente...no encuentro nada negativo en ti, solo tal vez que no estas echa de metal —el mismo se sorprendió con sus últimas palabras. _¿Para que él querría que ella fuera un Transformer? ¿Acaso él tenia sentimientos por una orgánica?_ Eso era demasiado ilógico, tan ilógico como pensar que en un universo paralelo él pareciera un triángulo con cabeza y pies de ave, pero lo dijo, no había vuelta atrás. De solo imaginárselo le provocaba una carcajada interna.

Alexis se ruborizó con las últimas palabras del Jet

—Quisiera saber más sobre ti —lo miro paciente.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—¿Tienes familia? es decir ¿Los transformers tienen familia, hermanos, padres, parejas?- pregunto.

—No recuerdo mucho. Tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Thundercracker. Él murió hace tiempo en la guerra civil defendiendo la causa decepticon, se veía como yo ahora, con estos mismos colores. Luego tenía un primo llamado Skywarp, también murió pero intentaron reconstruirlo y no recuerda nada de sí, es como si fuera otro ahora se llama Cyclonus...si el mismo que tú conoces. Padres… no. Fui fabricado, aunque ha habido casos muy aislados en cuanto a parejas nunca encontré ninguna fémina por la que sienta algo, pero admito he tenido interfaz con alguna, más no tuve un sentimiento que me una a ellas.

—¿Que hacías antes de ser un soldado?-pregunto curiosa.

Estaba emocionada por saber todo de él, de repente sintió una gran sed de conocimientos sobre él, Cybertron y los transformers en general.

—Ingrese a la armada decepticon muy joven, precisamente para reemplazar a mi hermano, pero antes de eso quería ser científico. Ayudar a los transformers, recorrer el Universo en busca de conocimientos. Pero la guerra… —se tensó repentinamente—. Si no fuera por esta maldita guerra muchos transformers no habrían muerto inútilmente. He visto crímenes horribles hechos por ambas facciones, yo quisiera derrocar a Megatron… Quiero ser el líder de los decepticons para gobernar Cybertron y asegurarme que una cosa así no vuelva a suceder.

Alexis miro a Starscream directamente a sus ópticos, pese a tener un rostro casi rígido y solido ella podía sentir sus emociones, su dolor. Un dolor que ella quería tranquilizar sin saber por qué o si lo sabía pero ahora lo importante era estar junto al Mecha, sabía que pronto algún autobot vendría a recogerla. Quería cambiar de tema no sabía cómo hacer para calmar el dolor del Seeker, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, aunque tal vez no fuera la mejor idea volvió a preguntar con un rostro inocente.

—¿Qué es Interfaz? Hace un rato la mencionaste...¿Qué es eso? -pregunto rezando inútilmente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo que ustedes llaman aparearse o hacer el amor -confeso apenado.

—Entiendo… -dijo ella con tristeza provocada por sus celos—. Pero son máquinas ¿Acaso tienen un cable o algo así para eso? —dijo repentinamente curiosa.

—Alexis no deberías preguntarme algo así ¡No está bien! —dijo Starscream avergonzado, mientras ella lo miraba suplicante por una explicación. Él no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo a su mirada, sentía como su chispa latía cada vez que enfocaba sus ojos.

—Starscream vamos dímelo -ella lo animó.

—Tenemos una especie de cable de interfaz en nuestro pecho -confeso muy apenado

—Starscream… _Es ahora o nunca, debes confesarlo, tal vez sea tu única oportunidad. Ánimo Alexis_ —pensaba, aunque por otra parte ella lo imaginaba como un humano, con su miembro en su pecho y no entre sus piernas. La idea le parecía graciosa, rápidamente continuo— ¿Si yo fuera una transformer serias mi pareja? -logro pronunciar roja como un tomate.

—Es posible… si fueras una cibertroniana no importa que fueras una autobot, creo que me gustarías, es decir nunca nadie me abrió sus sentimientos como tú lo haces, es posible que contigo seas la única con la que realmente disfrute tener una interfaz —dijo seguro.

Alexis sintió como una oleada de felicidad recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, ser aceptada al menos de forma hipotética por Starscream era algo que la hacía querer saltar de alegría. Sintiéndose afortunada por su buena racha decidió intentar dar el siguiente paso.

—Starscream acércate- dijo mirándolo muy seria a sus ópticos.

El obedeció acercando su enorme rostro casi del tamaño de su cuerpo a ella. Alexis retiro su casco sin antes dar una gran bocanada de aire, tomo su rostro, lo abrazó y besó con su pequeña boca de carne los circuitos bocales del decepticon, y se puso su casco antes de ahogarse.

—Te amo Starscream —dijo ella, el no pudo reaccionar—. Starscream… —se lo pensó bien antes de dar el siguiente paso— ¿Me dejarías entrar en tu cabina? Siempre quise saber que se siente estar ahí —le suplico

—No hay problema -respondió confundido por la declaración de la orgánica, en verdad jamás se esperó una reacción como esa, pero por alguna razón eso hizo que todo pensamiento negativo se relajara dentro de sus circuitos.

Alexis se apoyó en la mano que el mecha acerco para ayudarla y entro dentro de la cabina apenas se levantó el cristal amarillento, realmente era muy cómodo, la butaca era algo increíblemente suave y mullida. Starscream cerro el cristal y ella se acomodó.

—Wow eres realmente suave y cómodo -expreso Alexis.

—Gracias, creo…—dijo Starscream ante tan extraño halago—. Sujétate Alexis, te daré un paseo —dijo Stars relajado.

De pronto los cinturones de seguridad aseguraron a Alexis, y la calefacción de puso a su punto ideal mientras Starscream se movía transformándose lentamente en el jet SU-30MK modificado y emprendió el vuelo. Primero a una velocidad lenta y poco a poco fue elevando mostrando a su pasajera los diferentes paisajes mecánicos de su planeta que ella no podía disfrutar por estar encerrada en la nave o estar presente de alguna forma en las batallas. Por primera vez presencio otras criaturas mecánicas no transformers habitando el planeta, algunos parecían dinosaurios robóticos, panteras o enormes serpientes mecánicas que entraban y salían del planeta mediante túneles. Sin duda Cybertron era todo un espectáculo para ella.

_*Zona pervertida*_

Ignorando toda lógica Alexis decidió dar el último paso, tal vez la mayor locura que una persona en sus cabales habría imaginado. De alguna forma estar dentro del cuerpo de su mecánico amado la hacía pensar cosas sucias, muy sucias para una pequeña pre adolescente. Pero su carne ardía y sentía la humedad de su propio cuerpo profanando su inocencia.

Starscream disfrutaba volar, él y todo su clan los Seekers lo llevaban en la sangre era básicamente una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían tener una verdadera sonrisa: la altura, la velocidad, el peligro y la adrenalina, y compartir esa felicidad con su pequeña orgánica realmente hacía el momento aún más perfecto.

Alexis mientras tanto no soporto más el calor de su traje espacial y se lo sacó, luego su brazier aunque pequeño le molestaba su ropa interior. Sus bajos instintos le pedía a gritos estar desnuda en el interior del "hombre" que ella deseaba, se sentía tan excitada estando ahí que por instinto llevo sus manos a su virginal intimidad frotándola suavemente, pensando en las cosas que haría si su Mecha fuera de su tamaño, en cómo se entregaría a él si fuera un humano.

Ella en su visión imaginaba a Starscream como un joven de unos dieciocho años, de tez pálida, unos penetrantes ojos rojos, cabello negro un poco largo y desmechado, un cuerpo delgado y atlético que la besaba, la tocaba, tomaba todo de ella con una delicada rudeza. Sí, era un decepticon, por naturaleza agresivo, pero esa agresividad tenía sus buenos usos. Mientras se dejaba llevar poco a poco por su imaginación y deseo no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a gemir dentro de Starscream y que él ya la había escuchado.

Starscream sorprendido por las acciones de Alexis fue volando a una oscura caverna de Cybertron donde podría relajarse y dejar que la orgánica cumpla con su cometido. El estudió a los humanos, los conocía, sabía que gran parte de su vida la dedican al apareamiento y si no pueden con una pareja intentan hacérselos solos. Lo había visto en las redes de información humana, pero era la primera vez que lo veía o mejor dicho lo sentía.

—Stars…cream… —gimió ella mientras invadía a si misma su intimidad con un buen ritmo.

Él de haberse podido ruborizar lo hubiera hecho, se sentía raro que una orgánica estuviera haciéndose eso pensando en una maquina. Curioso decidió verla a través de su caja negra: no era muy voluptuosa pero se veía tan delicada, tan hermosa… espera _¿Dijo hermosa?_ Bueno si lo veía de a poco sintió curiosidad, la analizó, observó cada centímetro de su delicada piel, de su rosados pezones...recordó como hacían el amor los humanos, recordó para qué servían. Él en ese momento deseaba ser orgánico, quería comprobar con su propia experiencia si realmente saben tan bien, y si son tan suaves como la internet decía, también quería ser alimentado por Alexis.

—Alexis…—la llamo Starscream—. Normalmente usamos esto para despistar a los humanos, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte —dijo con una voz pausada y salió una luz: un holograma de un joven apuesto, su "piloto", y tal vez por uno de esos azares del destino era el mismo joven que Alexis imaginaba.

—Starscream… hazme tuya —gemía Alexis al ver que sus actos eran aprobados por SU decepticon. Sí, ella se sentía dueña de él y el de ella.

La temperatura subió dentro de la cabina. Starscream estaba excitado también, sintió como su cable intimo se movía violentamente con movimientos serpentinos dentro de su cámara de chispa, quería ser expuesto. No podía soportar la presión sobre su propio cuerpo, de alguna manera quería sentir la sensación de una interfaz con la humana y solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Dentro de la cabina Alexis estaba flotando en una nube hecha de deseo y amor puro, sintió como algo se movió debajo de la butaca y vio un largo y grueso cable de color negro con una ficha metálica en la punta que pese a ser un cable era increíblemente firme y duro.

—Este es mi cable de interfaz Alexis —dijo Starscream con un dejo de vergüenza—. Haz con él lo que quieras, pero no toques la punta metálica o morirás. Tu cuerpo no soportaría esa tensión eléctrica.

Alexis estaba muy excitada al ver el enorme "pene" de Starscream. Lo abrazó con sus piernas y comenzó a frotarse contra el dando una placentera sensación para ambos, Starscream también comenzó a gemir cuando sintió que su hambriento cable estaba siendo manipulado de esa forma.

El deseo de Starscream era tan grande que hasta hubiera vendido su chispa a Unicron para que Alexis tuviera un puerto de interfaz y sobrecargarse dentro de ella, pero la suave piel de su amada estaba haciendo el trabajo mejor de lo que él esperaba. Alexis estaba en su clímax, sus gemidos eran gritos llamando por el nombre a su amado, ese grueso cable era demasiado para ella aunque si no fuera que la materia y el dolor de esa metálica punta habría hecho un esfuerzo por meterlo en su mojado interior. Pronto Alexis sucumbió a su orgasmo, mojando de flujo toda la butaca que por suerte era de un material aislante similar al cuero ecológico, pero el cable del Seeker estaba lejos de ser saciado.

Ella tomo los gruesos guantes de su traje espacial y comenzó a manipular el cable con caricias en la punta ya no tan letal jalándolo. Starscream sentía como sus circuitos se quemaban, la sobrecarga estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los pensamientos racionales mandados directamente al depósito de chatarra. Solo él y ella haciendo lo más cercano a una interfaz era lo que importaba, la tensión de su cable y su temperatura era cada vez mayor, una humana lo estaba llevando al paraíso del placer y en una última caricia de parte de ella sucedió…

Algo que normalmente no se ve porque sucede dentro de los circuitos íntimos de una fémina: un enorme chispazo blanco se produjo en la ficha metálica de su cable, iluminando toda la caverna como si fuera un poderoso flash. Starscream cayo pesadamente al suelo apagado reiniciándose de la sobrecarga, había echo algo mucho mejor que con cualquier femme, posible solo con el amor de una joven orgánica.

_*fin zona pervertida*_

Luego de su agitado paseo Starscream volvió al lugar donde todo comenzó, abriendo su cristal y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a Alexis a bajar. Ella se toma pero se resbala y cae torpemente al suelo dando un pequeño quejido.

—¿Alexis, estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.

—Si, no te preocupes Starscream -dijo ella entre risas avergonzada por su torpeza.

Cuando se levantó vio a la distancia a HotShot acercándose llamándola. Ella tomo su minicon y se retiró, no sin antes abrazar con mucho afecto la enorme perna azul de Starscream, quien quedo viendo como ella se perdía en la distancia. Él debía protegerla, debía proteger a los humanos de Unicron y de Megatron, debía intentar convencerlo una vez mas para que se una a los autobots y destruir a la fuente de todo el mal.

Al día siguiente el último esfuerzo de Starscream era nulo al recibir el potente rayo de Unicron. El último pensamiento de Starscream antes de morir fue: _Te amo Alexis",_ y desapareció haciendo que la piedra de marte se raje.

...

* * *

***Notas:** me tome ciertas libertades para el desarrollo de la historia.

*La descripción de la Interfaz la tome de la autora del fic "seduciendo al enemigo" mis profundos respetos a Taipan-Kiryu-G.

*Starscream cuando recibe el update menciona verse como Thundercracker, pero no aparece en la serie lo de muerto en la guerra y el lazo de hermanos con Starscream es mi autoría.

*No llame a Megatron Galvatron como dice la serie por que el cambio de color no es un gran cambio como parece, prefiero llamar Megatron al de Armada y Galvatron al de Energon.

*Si recibo buenas críticas tal vez haga una secuela ambientada en Transformers Energon con "Nightscream" como protagonista teniendo el encuentro intimo con una crecida Alexis.


End file.
